Fate Denied
by Nox Fleuret Fan
Summary: "This is not meant to happen! It was not ordained...the prophecy...there was nothing about this." Ravus' gray blue eyes met his sister's as her world collapsed. "If that is true...then why do I stand before you-unscathed and living?" An AU in which Ravus wasn't denied by the ring and turned in order to help Lunafreya, King Regis and Nyx escape. Lunoct and a small love triangle.
1. The Fall Of Insomnia

**I need a creative disclaimer...*inhales***

 ***THOUSANDS OF RANDOM SCREAMS SAYING I DON'T OWN FFXV OR IT'S CHARACTERS AND THAT THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX RESOUND***

* * *

The crown city was falling apart around the Citadel, the sounds of people screaming, running for their lives filled the air mixed with the sounds of war ships and explosions.

Inside the Citadel was another matter, King Regis and General Glauca were facing off, their blades grating against each other causing a horrendous metal sound. In one fluid motion, Glauca sliced at the ring as it tumbled from the monarch's finger….rolling to the floor, stopping in front of two metal boots.

Leaning down to pick it up, a smile of satisfaction crossed the pale man's face as he beheld the small source of power in his hand. Blue eyes that were void of light for twelve years now sparking with hope.

" _The ring of the Lucii…."_

He breathed, remnants of an accent that they had tried so desperately to rid him of, tinging his voice. The Oracle's son raised his eyes to glare at King Regis and Glauca. "I lost my mother…my country…my birthright….Niflheim was the only life left to me." Familiar sounding footsteps rang in the hall behind him but he payed it no mind. His focus was on the ring. This was his ascension.

"But all that was for this! The ring belongs to me now."

The ring slid onto his finger as Glauca leapt at him at the very moment Lunafreya and Nyx ran into the room. Time seemed to freeze to the Tenebraen as an ethereal light filled the room-turning his pale blonde hair into gold.

" _Hear me Lucian Kings of old! For I am Ravus Nox Fleuret! And none is more worthy of your power than I!"_

* * *

"Brother no!" Lunafreya cried as Glauca's sword arched closer to his head in real time. She would not make it in time to save him but…

"Nyx! Please! Stop the General!" She cried and ran over to King Regis' crumpled form. Nyx nodded and prepared to warp strike when Glauca was suddenly thrown back, hitting the wall with a sickening crunch. His mouth dropped open in surprise and he looked around, wondering who hit the metal man. "No, this was not ordained…." Lunafreya breathed softly as she roused King Regis. Slowly and deliberately, Ravus rose to his feet, hand crackling with magic as his breath came in short gasps. "So….this is what the Lucian power is like…" he marveled and cast his arm out towards Glauca, "This is for my mother, you worthless creature!" he snarled as Glauca screamed in agony, Death was a spell that warped the body before they vanished into nothing more-granting the user their life energy.

The helmet fell from his face, revealing the traitor Titus Dratos before he imploded with a final cry of pain and anger. "Ravus…" Regis shaky voice broke the silence as the man turned to him. "The king who abandoned us." Ravus coldly said and advanced. King Regis' gaze never faltered as Lunafreya begged Ravus to see reason. "I have done you and your sister wrong…I should have saved you." Regis croaked causing Ravus' steps to falter.

"Out of my…many mistakes….this….this was the one I regret the most." The king averted his gaze to the ground as Ravus came to a stop in front of him. The young man took a shaky breath as King Regis continued. "I know…that it does not mean much, but please…I beg for your forgiveness.." Ravus blinked and looked away before speaking in a low tone. "I respected you, admired you…to me, you were the father I was deined." Lunafreya watched with surprise as her brother kneeled next to King Regis. "For you to leave like I was nothing to you, like my mother and country was nothing to you….it was more than I could bear." He whispered softly as King Regis' eyes flickered with sorrow. "Please, my son…we can start again. You were meant for great things…such is why you were accepted by the ring." Ravus looked away, trying to grasp at the offer. Bitterness keeping him from replying-from giving in to the scared little boy who was desperate for love buried beneath the cold, dark, commander who was stained with blood.

* * *

"Guys, as much as I hate to interrupt this touching moment, the empire has new drop ships coming." Nyx's frank voice broke the tense silence. Ravus made up his mind. "Carry your king, glaive. Lunafreya will be in my care." Ravus ordered. "Ravus, you are stronger than Nyx and I am lighter than Regis." Lunafreya protested. "Surely it would be wise if the roles were indeed switched?"

Ravus narrowed his eyes. "I do not trust his warp striking abilities…." He muttered, although Nyx heard and made a protest from the background.

"They are stronger than yours since it is power gifted by the king himself."

Ravus nodded and glanced at Nyx. "I am trusting her life into your hands. Do not fail me." He shortly said and picked up King Regis. "I need you to warp strike onto that carrier once they drop the next wave of soldiers. I shall be short behind." Nyx glanced at Lunafreya, at her nod signifying he was trustworthy he picked her up and warped. Ravus waited until he saw that they had landed safely upon their destination, he took a running head start and jumped through the broken window, blue magic crackled around him-jerkily warping them onto the ship. Nyx and Regis seemed stunned as Ravus said nothing but to open up a hatch and drop in. Metal piercing metal was heard and Ravus beckoned for Nyx and Lunafreya to join them. He laid King Regis upon a bench and headed to the controls. "Tend to him Lunafreya." She nodded and hurried to the King's side. Ravus stared at them in confusion as Nyx came up behind him. "Geez, you Tenebrae folk sure don't know how to drive." Nyx huffed and sat down before the elder Nox Fleuret could

"Where to?" Nyx asked to the inhabitants of their airship. Ravus looked away, not wanting to admit that he hadn't thought that through. "We must find a place where the Empire cannot locate us." Lunafreya said as King Regis propped himself up, stronger now as evident by the commanding tone in his voice.

"Hammerhead."

* * *

 **Ok, so before I get protests that "RAVUS CAN'T WARP! YOU'RE JUST MAKING STUFF UP AND THAT'S SO WRONG! YOU'RE A BAD WRITER FOR TAING CREATIVE LIBERTIES!" Let me say this, in Ravus' list of abilities it says he can use Armiger Arsenal. If you look up _Ravus Nox Flueret_ and you look at the wiki page result it will say Armiger Arsenal by his abilities on the summary.**

 **So if that is true and Ravus can use it, I see no reason why he couldn't warp strike as well!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! The Chocobros will be joining them soon!**


	2. After The Fall

**A/N: Yes! I have a new chapter that was a blast to write! The next one is going to be action packed and I love making some build up for that! ^-^**

 **So yay! I hope everyone enjoys!**

 **Thunder Storm Villers: Ask and you shall receive! I hope you like this!**

 **Grac3: I'm glad to hear that! It was fun to think up!**

 **Without further ado...to the story!**

* * *

"Nooooooct! I'm hungry!"

Prompto's whine sounded in the barren hunting spots from around Hammerhead causing Gladiolus to groan. "Prompto…any more complaining and I'm going to tie you to the chocobos legs!" The blonde pouted as Ignis sighed. "There now, we needn't take violent actions. We're all hungry and tired."

"Yeah. Especially from all the hunting." Noctis yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open…or his chocobo straight for that matter as it bumped into Prompto's. "Hey man! Watch it!" Prompto complained as Noct sleepily muttered sorry.

"Lucky for you lazybones, we're approaching Hammerhead." Gladio remarked, Prompto sitting up erectly and cheering. "AW YES! CIVILIZATION!" Noctis managed a smile before Ignis' cry of 'HALT' made them jolt.

"Iggy, what is it?"

"Don't you see? An imperial ship is landing!"

Ignis was indeed right, as an aircraft landed on the outskirts of the garage. "Maybe they're just paying a visit to the new territory?" Prompto asked hopefully as Ignis shook his head. "Unlikely. The treaty should have been signed only moments ago. They wouldn't be that fast."

"Maybe they're causin' trouble for Cindy and Cid because they knew your old man…." Gladio observed. "C'mon, let's get over there." Prompto was only too quick to spur his chocobo into a gallop as Noctis moved more slowly. They were still a few strides away when the doors hatch opened. Noctis found himself jolted awake like a wet hand slapped his cheek.

"Luna!"

The blonde princess stepped lightly from the vehicle, followed closely by someone in a Lucian uniform worn by his dad's special soldiers. The way he steadied Luna when she nearly stumbled made Noctis freeze slightly with a feeling twisting him from the inside.

Luna spoke to the man who nodded and quickly returned inside, seemingly bumping into someone and apologizing. The person who was victim to that appeared, looking around at the territory. Noctis recognized Ravus by the way he stood, "Is the elder Nox Fleuret not with the empire?!" Ignis questioned as they drew ever nearer.

Noctis didn't know what to believe honestly, this was all too surreal.

He dismounted the chocobo and ran towards Luna, intent on wrapping her in a hug. His run was cut short as he saw the man emerge with another person. "D-dad?!" he gasped as the King weakly leaned on the soldier for support.

"Noctis….you have no idea how much joy it brings me to gaze upon your face once more." Regis smiled as Noctis stammered. "B-but….the treaty-!"

"Things did not go according to plan."

Noctis glanced at Ravus, hearing him on the radio compared to real life was a different experience. Through a speaker it made him seem less commanding then being in his presence that radiated with power.

"What? Explain, please."

Ignis quickly asked. Ravus began to elaborate to the group as Noctis took Regis from Nyx. "Dad…are you ok?" "I'm just thrown around a bit…I shall be fine shortly. Don't worry Noctis." Luna walked over to the father and son, making Noctis gulp. "Hi Luna-" He felt his voice crack on the 'hi' and tried to keep the mortification on his face.

"Noctis, it hurts to know we must meet on such ill winds." She greeted him warmly as the prince stood flabbergasted. "Uh…y-yeah, same Luna….freya." "Just Luna, Noctis. How long have we known each other?" She softly said, taking Regis' other arm. "Come now your majesty, Cid has prepared a bed for you."

Noctis didn't fail to notice the troubled look she sent Ravus, who was busy letting his friends know the details. It made him curious but…he honestly just wanted to spend time with Luna and his dad right now.

* * *

Ravus was aware of Ignis' darting gaze, of Gladio's accusing look and of Prompto….well, he was just eating everything up. The ring is what was causing this, as he hadn't taken it off due to he was reluctant to let anyone else bear the burden. He could feel the effects of it when he first used its magic. He would lie if he said it wasn't scary.

Nyx was the one to quickly step in and tell that the Tenebraen Prince was accepted and he didn't just steal it….kinda. Ravus left at that moment, not exactly feeling welcome in the group just yet. He saw Lunafreya coming from the garage, along with Noctis which prompted him to join the two.

Lunafreya evidently saw his approach and said something to Noctis, causing the young man to hide his dissapointment rather convincingly. "Lunafreya-" Ravus began as his sister grew near. "Come with me." She quickly said and pulled him behind the garage.

"What troubles you now-" Lunafreya held up a hand before exhaling, evidently letting out some stress and tension. "You….the ring was not supposed to accept you…."

 _So that's what this was about._

"Evidently it saw me as worthy, I don't see how this can be a problem." Ravus explained calmly to his sister. "Ravus! Don't you see?" At his troubled look she continued, "This was not meant to happen! This was not ordained…the prophecy…there was nothing about this!" Ravus' gray-blue eyes met his sister's as her entire world collapsed around her.

"If that is true…how do I stand before you, unscathed?"

"….I don't know."

"Then have faith in me….for there is a reason for everything, such is as this."

* * *

"I don't see what the big idea is guys, so Ravus has a fancy piece of jewelry. So what?"

Ignis sighed at Prompto ignorance. "The Ring is only to be worn by the Lucian Kings….to think of another wearing it….it's unheard of." "And how did _Ravus_ of all people get a hold of it?" Gladio added. "Nyx…care to tell us more?" Ignis asked the soldier who was just standing by. "Well, the general cut it from his majesty's finger, Ravus picked it up-put it on. Next thing you know, Glauca's our commander and he's dead."

"Titus Drautos turned?" Ignis questioned and cleaned his glasses as a means of settling his nerves. "Afraid so, one has to get over it and move on though." Nyx said simply as Noctis joined them. "Whatta ya talking about?" He asked in a monotone. "A number of things…" Ignis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hey, I just thought…what about the wedding? Now that Lady Luna's here we don't need one!"

Noctis cast Prompto a glare as Nyx added. "I suppose it's called off then." "W-well…we can't let the preparations go to waste!" Noctis quickly added, "Not like I care or anything." "Yeah, right." Gladio laughed as Prompto clapped Noctis on the back. "Awwww, don't worry buddy! You'll hear wedding bells one day!"

Footsteps alerted them to Luna's presence, her looking a little more relaxed after a talk with her brother. "Is something wrong?" Prompto opened his mouth to speak but Noctis and Nyx quickly exclaimed. "NO!" Ravus wasn't blind, as he squinted slightly at the fast reactions he could tell exactly what might befall them. Luna shrugged and asked with a small smile.

"So, what is our plan?"

Ravus and Noctis both choked and looked at the princess and spoke in unison.

" _WHAT?!"  
_


	3. Settling Affairs

_"WHAT?!"_

The two looked at Lunafreya in shock as the princess smiled innocently. "You heard me." "Lunafreya, this is…unacceptable!" Ravus choked as his little sister folded her arms defiantly.

"Tell me how Ravus, Noctis needs to reclaim his throne!"

"Yes but….your involvement alone creates a risk to your wellbeing!"

"A risk I am willing to take!"

Noctis stood awkwardly silent as the siblings quarreled. "I think Luna should say for herself." Noctis' head whipped around as his eyes bugged out as Nyx had the guts to interrupt-earning him the heat from Ravus' fiery glare. "Who are you to pry into family matters, glaive?!"

"And who are you to order me around? Ravus, we need to remedy this!" Ravus turned a pained gaze towards Luna. "But what of the cost? You would risk your life for this _boy?!"_

"Uh, I'm right here…"

"Ravus! You of all people should know that!"

"I know that you are making a mistake! He is not worthy of you!"  
"Again….right here." Noctis grumbled as an annoyed look crossed his face while Prompto patted his back. " Luna's normally calm voice rose as she countered.

"Who deems you the one to decide my affections?! As of now, Noctis and I are friends! Nothing more!" The girl didn't notice the injured look in the Lucian's eyes as her brother flinched away from her accusing tones.

"Ravus, I thought you let go of your hatred of the Lucis Caelums!"

"Old wound take time for their scars to fade." Ravus coldly responded. "They have my allegiance. Not my admiration."

Luna inhaled deeply "You're hopeless…." She muttered and walked into the garage to go and see to the king, but not before shooting one last retort over her shoulder.

"Why the ring chose to spare you is a mystery to me."

* * *

Noctis looked at the agony written across Ravus' face for what felt like the umpteenth time now. Nyx had gone to talk with the bros over at Takka's in another attempt to fill them in with more detail, leaving the two there. Five minutes of a silence feeling stretched out to eternity had now passed since Luna's remark and it seemed as if there was more to come.

"Uh…for what it's worth, I'm glad you're-y'know-not dead…." Noctis awkwardly began, trying not to shy away as Ravus turned cold eyes to him. He hoped the other couldn't see the whirlwind of thoughts in his head as he searched for something to say.

"Luna t-told me about you….and you used to be nice to me, so….yeah…I…" Ravus turned away, cutting Noct off.

"Eloquence is not your forte, is it Noctis?"

"Uh…..well…."

Noctis colored as the white clad man made the observation. "Not really…" "So I gathered." Ravus said dryly, letting out a tense breath he was not aware he was holding. "Listen here Prince." The word was made to sound more like an insult than title forcing Noctis to hold back the bristle. "If my sister wishes to join you, then so be it. I have only one condition." The distaste of the original word vanished as Noct brightened. "What?"

"You would have me accompany you and your trio. Let me ensure the safety of my sister and see to it that the crown is returned to the rightful king-as is my duty as blood of the Oracle."

Well….that was more than Noctis bargained for. Having Ravus with them could be an asset but….he could also cause trouble along the way with the arguments that seemed to be frequent.

Noct pondered for longer than he realized, as sparks of impatience flew off the other man. But, despite the radiating agitation from his childhood sweetheart's brother, he was satisfied with his decision.

"Ok, just one thing so I make sure you don't try and snuff me…" Noctis ventured-seeing no change in Ravus' expression, he continued: "You have to wear the Lucian black and a Crownsguard symbol to prove your…um, loyalty."

Ravus' face twisted into one of distaste before a resigned countenance fell on him. "I chose the design." Noctis was astonished by the way he had given in so easily, but wasn't about to argue.

"Deal."

* * *

While the Chocobros had the camper, Luna had decided to stay with King Regis in the garage along with Nyx, who claimed to only be there for the King.

"Lies."

Was Ravus' bitter thought. He had made camp in a nearby haven, Hammerhead still visible to him as he stared out the tent flap. He drew his coat closer to him with a slight shiver and closed the opening in the tent, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he settled down-hoping that sleep would take him soon.

It was not to be as the tent slowly unzipped causing him to jolt up in alarm.

"R-Ravus?" Lunafreya's voice soothed his frantic heart as the man relaxed.

"….Lunafreya. What troubles you?" he uneasily asked as the girl crawled next to him. "I'm sorry…" she whispered with a small choke in her voice. "…I didn't mean it…."

Ravus nodded slightly, knowing what she meant. "You are not the only one to blame…I spoke to you in a manner ill fit for public…" Lunafreya smiled sleepily as she curled next to his side and murmured as she drifted off.

"All is forgiven…you big oaf."

Ravus allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Sleep well, sister dear."

* * *

Matters had been squared away and Ignis had worked through the night to fashion new garments out of the loads of patching fabric he had bought and King Regis' clothes that the king had been so generous to give-since he now wore Cid's more comfortable clothing.

Ravus and Luna did look good in black, Noctis had to admit as it brought out the blues in their eyes and highlighted their pale skin. They were both impressed by Ignis' handy work as well, as even Ravus' compliments to the advisor were nothing but high praise and gratitude.

Regis approached the band slowly with a smile. "Cor awaits in the royal tomb." He said, casting a look of reassurance over them. "I ask for you to keep my wayward son on the path." Ignis, Gladio, Luna and Nyx were the first to bow, the others following suit soon after.

Noctis chuckled "Your majesty needs to be kept as well…kept upright." Regis laughed, no longer saddened with the fact Noctis would not see him again, for the prophecy had been altered in ways not yet known to him…perhaps his son could have that happy ending.

"Walk tall….all of you. I wish you luck."

Prompto's voice cut the silence that came as Regis went.

"Soooooo, who's sitting where?"

* * *

 **A/N: Ha ha! Guess who thought she could make an action scene happen without more filler (or character development/sorting out as I like to call it.) ?**

 **Moi.**

 **I didn't want to overstuff this chapter so I decided to wait until the next.**

 **Don't worry! I'm not lying when I promise a fight the next time! I'll also leave a link to a picture I've made of Ravus and Luna so you can see their Crownsguard outfits in the next chapter as well.**


	4. The Power Of Kings

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's a new chapter that is of good legnth I think? And the link to Ravus and Luna's new clothes design!**

 **story/9612909/Fate-Denied-Character-Design/1**

 **RavIris: Thank you for your kind words! The interactions definitely are my favorite thing to write! Especially ones with Prompto! It's so fun!**

 **Now...without further ado...the story!**

* * *

"Oofa, I'm squished!"

Prompto's complaint filled the tiny car, "Sorry, it's kinda cramped." Nyx apologized, crammed between Ignis and the blonde. Noctis focused on staring at the scenery, trying to ignore Ravus' side pressing into him.

The man could worry less about Noctis' comfort as he was occupied with keeping Lunafreya steady on his lap. She was probably the most comfortable of them all, and felt badly for it. Gladio simply engrossed himself with his book, knowing that nothing could be done to relieve the situation.

When they finally pulled to a stop and ungracefully managed to get out, Noct looked around. "Rather...dreary, huh?" Gladio shrugged. "Meh, it's pretty homey."

Monica waved them over with a small smile, bowing to Noctis when he stopped in front of her. "My prince, Cor awaits you in the tomb." She said respectfully as Noctis nodded slightly. "I must ask that you make haste at once!"

* * *

"Monica knows Cor?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah...she's a Crownsguard."

Prompto nodded oddly. "He never mentioned her-" Noctis shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't see why he needed to." "You got a point there buddy!"

Noctis kept sending awkward glances towards Luna, who was standing close to Ravus-the two not exactly comfortable in this environment. "C'mon Noct, you know you wanna go over there." Noctis looked conflicted as Prompto nudged him. "Yeah...but..." "Oh! I see!" Prompto put a finger to the side of his nose. "Big brother is watching. Got it!" Noct looked away, red tinting his cheeks.

"B-besides, we're here anyways."

Cor greeted them professionally, eyeing Ravus discreetly with mistrust. "As you know, there are thirteen royal arms, yet only twelve tombs." Cor said as he walked near the stone body. "As king, it is your mission to claim their power, as it will aid you against the Empire."

Noctis nodded shortly and held his hand over the statue's weapon. The group watched in awe as the sword rocketed into the air. Cor nodded-having seen this before. It truly was a sight to behold.

However, it remained suspended in midair-its blades direction switching from what seemed to be Lunafreya to Noctis. Cor's original confidence turned into a troubled look as the glowing sword shuddered then split into two sword.

They plummeted into the hearts of Noctis and Ravus.

The men grabbed at their chests as the searing pain ripped into them-while Noctis' lineage made him able to handle this, Ravus wasn't and couldn't stop the choking sob from escaping his lips.

Cor was confused and about to ask something before Luna interjected. "Sir Leonis, we have matters to discuss..." Cor shook his doubts away and stated "No. I will lead you to another tomb...so the power there will be claimed as well."

* * *

"Yay...left in a dark, creepy cave by Cor The Immortal." Nyx complained as he turned on his light. "Just be grateful we have these to light our way." Ignis chided. "I know I am! Brrr! I'm getting the willies!" Prompto shuddered "Imagine if it was pitch black." Gladio goaded, causing Luna to smile. "I'm sure he would get over his fears, like one must do eventually." "Maybe you Luna- uh, Lady Luna! But not me!" "Just Luna please, and don't sell your myself short like that Prompto! I know you have the ability to over come it!" Prompto giggled shyly before Ravus interjected. "Some fears are too deep to be assuaged sister." Noctis inwardly sighed, glad the newcomers weren't disrupting the group dynamic by much.

"Uh...did you hear that?" Nyx asked, making Prompto glare at him. "Dude. Not funny." "He's not lying...I hear it too." Ignis said uneasily causing Prompto to squeak. "Iggy! I thought you were on my side!" Ravus said nothing and glanced carefully around the corner, he stumbled backwards as a woman with the body of a spider lunged at him. "HOLY-" Prompto shrieked and scurried out of the way. "Alright. Time for action." Gladio grunted and swung his sword at the Arachnid. "But what about a-" Ignis was cut off by Nyx's battle cry as he charged into battle, leaping at the daemon and gouging into her flesh.

"...plan..."

Left with no other option, Ignis leapt into battle-quickly link striking with Noctis as Ravus stepped in front of Luna. "I can fend for myself!" She exclaimed to her brother. "Against the soldiers of the empire perhaps...but not the creatures of the night." Was his retort as the ring began to glow, draining the energy from the daemon.

"PROMPTO!"

Noct yelled to the man hiding near some boxes.

"Huh? Oh! Hi there opening!"

The blonde gunman grinned and shot sure as the daemon dissolved into shadows upon impact.

"That took everything we had..." Prompto commented "You've still got some fight in ya, I'm sure." Nyx chuckled as Gladio nodded in agreement. "I know I've got nothing left." Noctis tiredly said. "Look sharp! There's a hole." Ignis suddenly pointed out. "Perhaps what we seek lies on the other side." "But it's so dark...Ravus, could you use the ring to light em up?" Ravus stared at Prompto in near disbelief. "The toll the ring takes on my body is not worth some light."

"Come on...just a little?"

"Nay!"

"SONOFA-"

"Hey! While you two bickered, we found the entrance!" Nyx hollered to the two from a ways off. The embarrassed duo rejoined the group just as Noctis turned the key.

"Ooh, an axe." Prompto commented as they walked in. "Now you can lop some heads." Everyone ignored the gunman's comment and both Ravus and Noctis approached the statue. "On my count..." Noct began. "Three...two...one...NOW!" They both flung their hands over the weapon. Two axes shot into the air and plunged into their chests as before. Noctis carefully watched Ravus' reaction. The man no longer made any noise, but still grabbed at his chest at the feeling of burning steel.

"Huh...the power of kings ain't bad." Noctis remarked only for Gladiolus to comment. "Aren't you basically stealing the power?" "What-? I don't think so..." Gladio sent the Lucian prince a smirk that told all that he was just kidding. Prompto's whine broke the silence that followed.

"Do we have to walk all the way back now?!"


End file.
